Anymore
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: One-Shot: "Not only she don't love me, she don't hate me anymore." (Lucky POV)


**ANYMORE**

 _"Not only she don't love me,_  
 _she don't hate me anymore."_  
-Blake Shelton

Strange how time can change so much yet keep some things exactly as it has always been. Walking through the small wayward town of Port Charles, Lucky Spencer felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he made his way through the town he had called home so many years ago. Leaving hadn't been a choice really, not after everything that happened between him and his ex-girlfriend, Elizabeth. After everything he had put her through, it was only fair that he be the one to leave.

Walking through the door of the local diner, the familiar bell ringing overhead, Lucky smiles slightly at the sound, remembering how often he had been the one to ring that bell by walking through that door. Shrugging out of his jacket, his smile widens at the familiar sound of his aunt calling his name.

"Hey, Aunt Bobbie." Lucky greets his aunt, accepting the warm hug that she gives him. "How's Lucas doing?"

"Your cousin is still a handful, believe me you." she chuckles as she pulls away to give him the once over. "How have you been? You father told me you were coming into town, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or just running off his mouth as usual."

"Yeah, I understand that." Lucky chuckles, following her to the counter before plopping down on one of the stools as she stands behind the counter. "I've been on the fence about coming back, but then I finally just said to hell with it and jumped on the first bus back to town."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Bobbie said wholeheartedly. "You've been missed around here."

"I highly doubt that." Lucky counters with a shake of his head. "Other than my family, I doubt anyone really missed me."

"I've missed you." a familiar voice sounds off from the doorway, causing a soft chuckle to escape Lucky's lips before he turned to see who had spoken. "Or do I not matter anymore now that you've been all around the world."

"Hey, Em." Lucky hops off the stool to hug her in a warm embrace. "Wow, I can barely wrap my arms around you."

"Oh, hush!" Emily slaps his arm before sliding her hand over her rounded abdomen. "I'm nearly eight months pregnant. Something you'd know if you bothered to call a girl once in a while."

"I know, I've been a horrible friend." Lucky smirks when he takes a step back to look her over. "You're still as beautiful as I remember."

"Uh-huh. Nice save." Emily rolls her eyes before shrugging out of her coat. "So, tell me, what brings you back to town?"

"Missing home, I guess." Lucky shrugs as they sit down at an empty table. "If you're done being mad at me, maybe you can catch me up on everything. Starting with who the lucky guy is that got you pregnant."

"You mean my husband?" Emily counters, holding up her left hand to show him the wedding bands.

"Damn, you leave for a few years and you miss a lifetime of events." Lucky took her hand in his and looked over the wedding bands. "So, who's the guy?"

"Zander Smith." Emily says as she takes her hand back from his to wave over a waitress, truly starving. "We've been married three years now. Something you'd know if..."

"I called once in a while." Lucky smiles slightly. "I know. Sorry."

"You're here now." Emily smiles softly. "That's all that matters."

For the next couple hours, the two of them catch each other up on their lives, Lucky listening intently as she told him all about the wedding and how happy she has been over the years. He was shocked to find out that she nearly died, causing him to apologize profusely, yet again, and for her to wave away his apology. She tells him about becoming a doctor and how happy she is to be living out her dreams. He tells her of his time away, all the places he has visited and the people he has met along the way. He tells her about missing home and how he finally decided to come back home.

"Look at the time." Emily sighed as she rose to her feet, careful not to knock the table with her belly. "I have to get going. I can't believe I let the time get away from me like that."

"Gotta be somewhere important?"

"My brother's wedding rehearsal." Emily admits as she lets Lucky help her into her coat. "I'm sorry to run like this..."

"Its fine." Lucky waves away her apology. "You've got somewhere to be. We'll just hangout later."

"Definitely." Emily smiles brightly. "You'll call me?"

"I'll call you."

"Good. You better." Emily hugs him as tightly as she can manage before pulling open the door to the diner. "Welcome home, Lucky."

Watching her walk out of the diner, Lucky couldn't help but wonder what else has changed so drastically since the last time he was in town. Saying his goodbyes to his aunt, Lucky shrugs into his jacket before making his way back into town. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but before he knew it he was standing outside of the local bar, Jake's, staring up at the neon sign. How many times had he snuck into this place over the years as a teenager? Well over the legal age, Lucky decides to head inside for old times sake. Had he known who he'd be running into when he walked inside, however, he just might not have walked into the establishment to begin with.

"Lucky?" Elizabeth Webber looks at him surprised. "Hey, I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just got back, actually." Lucky felt awkward when she hugged him, confused as to what was going on, having sworn that she still hated him. "I haven't even been by to see my family yet."

"I'm sure Lulu will be really happy to see you." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "You're all she ever talks about when I babysit her."

"I've really missed her." Lucky admits. "From the pictures they've sent me, she's gotten really big."

"Yeah, I know." she says before shaking her head. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good." Lucky assures. "What about you?"

"Sorry about that." a man voices behind Elizabeth, gaining both their attention. "We can go now."

"You really need to stop apologizing for things you have no control over." she says lovingly as she turns around to face the man, giving Lucky the sense that they were involved. "We're not late yet and, even if we were, its our wedding rehearsal. They can't exactly have it without us."

"Who's this?" the man questions when he notices Lucky standing there.

"You remember Lulu's brother, don't you?" Elizabeth gestures to Lucky. "This is Lucky."

"Right." he replies simply before reaching out his hand to shake Lucky's. "Didn't know you were back in town."

"Just got back." Lucky replies before realizing who the man was. "You're Jason, right?"

"Yeah." Jason replies simply, dropping his hand back to his side before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. "Anyway, we should get going. Everyone should be at the rehearsal already."

"Right, of course." Elizabeth smiles softly before turning to Lucky. "It was nice running into you. Maybe we can catch up sometime."

"Yeah...maybe." Lucky replies. "Congrats on the wedding."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says as she slips her hand into her fiance's hand. "Take care and welcome home."

Watching her walk out of the bar, Lucky couldn't help the pain that surges through his heart as he makes his way over to the bar and plops down on one of the stools, gesturing for the bartender, ordering up the strongest liquor they could serve up. Seeing Elizabeth wasn't something he planned and, truthfully, it wasn't something he wanted to happen just quite yet. Seeing her now, though, all happy and in love, no sign of the hatred she had held the night things ended between them. Sitting there, cradling the glass in his hands, Lucky wasn't sure which hurt more. The fact that she no longer loved him or the fact that she no longer hated him anymore. Could it really be that she was just so wrapped up in her new love that he no longer merited even an afterthought from her? Downing the drink, he pays the bartender before making his way back into the town. Truly uncertain of his future in that town now with all the changes in play in his hometown. Did he even really belong there anymore? With a deep sigh, he continues his venture through town, no real destination in mind as he ponders his future and what shall lay ahead for him in this ever changing world.


End file.
